Letters Across the Galaxy
by Warmal
Summary: For nearly a decade the universe has known peace. Until a new evil threatens everyone. The UGF goes to war, calling on Stitch and his cousins to help fight the new menace. Stitch and Lilo are forced to communicate via letter, but when a conspiracy comes to light, how can they stop it without their messages being read? *Entire story is told through letters*
1. Chapter 1

Grand Councilwoman

United Galactic Federation – Head Council

Planet Turo, Quadrant 1, Section 001, Area 1

Universal Star Date August 17, 2021

Stitch Jookiba

Kokaua Town – Jookiba Residence

Planet Earth, Quadrant 17, Section 005, Area 51

Dear Stitch Jookiba (aka experiment six-two-six),

After the escape of Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterveil, as well as the entirety of the Leroy Clone army, we instantly moved for recapture. As you know, the threat he and the clones pose is immense. Sadly, he has not only evaded capture, but has also joined up with the three largest outlaws in the galaxy. After five confrontations with the new enemy, the Council has elected that the United Galactic Federation officially go to war.

We regret to inform you that you, as well as all able bodied experiments, are enlisted into the newly formed Galactic Army. Formed by the combination of the Galactic Armada, as well as all able bodied soldiers from each planet joined in the Federation. Planet Earth will become a hospital planet for all those wounded in battle.

You are appointed as Admiral of the Fleet, commanding all ships from Quadrant 17. As Admiral of the Fleet, your presence is requested immediately for testing. If your presence is not accounted for by Universal Star Date August 19, 2021, you will considered AWOL and become a priority target of capture. Those you wish to appoint as Admirals of your fleets will be taken in the form of official requests. After testing, you may return home for a short period. However, you must report for duty on Universal Star Date August 29, 2021. Please have all requests made prior to your reported duty date.

All electronic communication has been disabled, as the enemy's, from now on referred to as the RODENTS, first target was our communication relay. No form of video or audio messaging can be considered safe from the RODENTS. As such, any and all communication will take the form of letters as well as any upcoming safe forms developed by the Galactic Army's Science and Research Division, headed by Dr. Jumba Jookiba.

As horrible as this is, you must be aware of the crucial part you play.

Aloha,

Grand Councilwoman

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** This story is going to be interesting, in that I'm actually going to be giving visual clues and hiding things within the text. Sadly, this doesn't translate well due to the Fanfiction text uploader. So I highly recommend everyone reading this on my Deviant art or Tumblr. Instead of writing documents, those ones will be images. Everything will still be put on here though, and I will try my best to keep in the clues and perhaps puzzles that come later.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Lilo,

I still can't believe everything that's going on. After that letter came to us I could feel my heart break. We'd been together for so long now it was impossible to even imagine us being apart. That short time between assessment and duty was not enough. Even though we spent every waking moment together, it wasn't enough.

I wish to hear your voice so desperately. To see your face. To watch you hula again. None of us know if we're going to get any time to go back to our homes. With the way the RODENTS have been attacking, it doesn't seem like it will be any time soon at least. We all trade stories every single night. It weighs heavy on our hearts, but at the very least it helps us remember why we're fighting.

I never got to tell you who I made as Admiral. Reuben jumped at the opportunity immediately. I know Angel is upset with him. If it wasn't for the kids, I'm sure she would have been right here with him. Whenever I ask if he received any word from her… he grows a little quiet and distant. I'm sure they'll work it out, they always do. If you don't mind, and get the chance, could you please go check on her? Even if she's not talking to Reuben right now, I know he'd like to hear about her. And I bet she'd still like to know he's doing okay. I wasn't so sure at first, but Chopsuey is actually doing really well in his new position. I had thought that the power might go to his head, but it really didn't. He's stayed calm and hasn't caused any problems… yet… I'll keep my eye on him, don't worry. Sparky is doing fine as well. He's sticking closer to home at the moment. I wanted to put him farther out in the quadrant, but he requested to stay around section five. I think he misses the lighthouse, but I think there might be something more to it.

We were attacked last night actually. It was our first real firefight as a ship. Don't worry, I'm okay. We all are. I just remember you telling me to let you know everything. It all goes in such a blur it's hard to remember each detail, but I'll do what I can. I don't know what it'll be like for you, to read this letter. I know it's going to be hard for me when I get yours. I just really want to see you again. I miss you…

How's everything going at home? Is Nani still calling every day? Did David stop by again with some groceries? You have one less mouth to feed now, but I guess I can count for about ten mouths. How are the cousins that stayed behind? How are our friends? I never thought I'd need to ask all the questions before. It was so easy to just go check up on them. Or they would always stop by. It used to be so annoying, now I kind of miss it. Tell me how things have been going with you. I hope you're doing okay. I can't apologize enough for you having to go through all of this. Once again, because of me, something is going on.

Above everything though… I just need to tell you that I love you. And Lei too. It's you two that really give me the strength to get through each day.

Your boojiboo,

Stitch


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Stitch,

Life at home just isn't the same without you. I felt so happy when I got your letter, but the moment I opened it… I couldn't stop myself from crying. It was really nice when you were able to come back, even if it was for a short while. Maybe it wasn't a good idea though. Now I only wish you could have stayed forever. I know you couldn't though. You're needed out there. As I'm needed here. Maybe I'm imagining it… But I think your scent came with your letter. I wonder how long you must hav e spent writing it. You always were one to get emotional over things like this.

I'm happy to hear everyone is doing okay. Please be safe out there. I talked to Angel like you asked. She does really miss Reuben. I don't think she's quite ready to message him just yet. His letter to her is laying unopened on their table. It was like it was calling to us while we were there. Lei was playing with Jack and Eve, but I saw them looking over at it every now and then. I'm not sure the kids really understand what's happening yet. But I'm sure they will soon. I just don't want them to.

For the first time in what's felt like forever, I'm actually needed as Ambassador of Earth. Since we're also being pulled into this war, I need to delegate the ships coming in and out. Make sure everything is in order. Just tons and tons of work. I actually ended up leaving my other job for this. I really miss the studio. Maybe I'll open it back up once things have calmed down. And Pleakley. Oh Pleakley. He's in his glory as expert of Earth. Aside from me, he's the one that handles all the diplomatic issues with the aliens that come here. Can you believe he made little pamphlets for all the visitors? We told him it was rather silly, seeing as everyone coming is injured. You know what he said?

"Just because they're injured doesn't mean they can't enjoy their stay here!"

I mean, he is right of course. But still.

Please be safe. It's hard hearing that you're going through battles. I know I asked to hear it but it's hard. You may have been built for this, but you're far more caring and gentle than anyone may realize. Just please make sure you come back to us.

Home has been fine. It's really quiet without you. I haven't really cleaned anything since you left. We used to do the chores together, so it makes me sad to try on my own. I know I'm not alone here, that's the one thing that helps me get through the day. Nani is still calling, sometimes five times a day now. I used to hate that ring tone, but now I love hearing it. David stopped by once with groceries. You know him so well. I noticed there was much less though. I don't know if he meant to, he said he would bring more next time. The cousins are okay. They've all grown really quiet. I think they all want to be out there with you and the others. But they can't. Not all of them. Snooty is restless. He wanted to be out there with Jam. But he knows he needs to stay. Victoria still needs him after her accident after all…

Please don't apologize for this. You did nothing wrong. You're doing what you have to. I'd be right by your side, no one could stop me. No one, except for Lei. She misses her daddy so much. She keeps asking when you'll be back. I can't believe she's almost four now… I guess you'll be missing her birthday this year huh? Don't worry. We'll be fine. Everyone says she looks like me, but I think she takes after you more. At least in how she acts. It's like having a little version of you around.

Love,

Lilo


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Lilo,

We were attacked again last night. The last few days have been nothing but a blur. I don't remember the last time I went to sleep. I haven't heard from Reuben, Sparky, or Chopsuey in over a week now. I fear the worst, but am hoping for the best. I know they're strong. They can handle it. Everything seems to get more and more crazy.

We lost some of our people this week. It was the first time any of us has lost a comrade in battle. I wasn't prepared for it. None of us were. We already have some new recruits with us. But it's not the same. I want to make them feel welcome, but I miss the ones we've lost. I need to write letters to all their loved ones to give them the news. It's hard. So hard. I always wanted to be a leader. Back when I was given command of the BRB, I had no idea what that actually entailed. I wish I could go back to that fantasy time. When being a leader just meant getting to take control of a powerful ship and flying around the galaxy without worry. Now it's the biggest responsibility of my life. I need to protect each and every person on this ship. I'm responsible. I've learned all their names, I've heard so much about them. They are just as much 'Ohana as any of my cousins. We live, fight, and breathe through this together. I can't lose any more of them.

Tell Pleakley that Jumba says 'hi.' I can't talk to Jumba at all without him asking about Pleakley. Why he just doesn't get in touch with him himself I have no idea. I remember him always saying that he couldn't wait to get back into a real lab to work. Now that he's out here, I think he misses home.

As I'm writing this, I just got word from my Admirals. Everyone is okay… thankfully. It sounds like Reuben's ship was hit pretty hard. They'll need to make an emergency dock on a nearby Planet. I gave the okay and made arrangements with them. This might sound odd. But Sparky asked me to tell you to go to the lighthouse on the first Sunday of the month. I'm not really sure why, but I'm attaching a package he teleported to me with this letter. He said not to open it. I don't know if you'll have time, but it seems important.

Is Victoria getting any better? How's her leg doing? I still feel really bad. I should have been able to stop that rock when we were mountain boarding. I don't know what stopped me….

I miss my little girl so much. I'm counting down the days until her birthday. I may not be able to be there with you. But that doesn't mean I'm going to forget it. I already have her birthday present all planned out. Don't tell her, but I visited a planet that specializes in making stuffed animals. In thanks for our help, they gave me a bunch that'll look great with her collection. Ones she's never seen before. Some I've never seen before actually… I'll make sure none of them are actually alive before they come down there. And it's nice to hear about everyone… but how are you doing, my love? I can still smell your coconut shampoo in my dreams. And when I close my eyes, all I ever see are yours staring back at me. Not a moment goes by that you're not in my thoughts. Even now I'm looking at the locket you gave me. The little picture I took of you and Lei at the beach warms my heart. I never thought about it before, but everyone is right. She does look a lot like you used to. I know she'll grow up to be one of the most beautiful girls on the island. Just like her mother. I really wish I could write more, but I just got word that a RODENTS ship has just appeared on the radar. I await word from you with baited breath.

Love,

Stitch


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Stitch,

I can only imagine from the sheer number of injured alien's that things are getting worse and worse out there. I'm so sorry for what's happened to your soldiers, but you can't blame yourself. You're doing the best you can, I know it. I can feel it. You're always in my thoughts, so please don't blame yourself for anything. Just do what you can and come home safe.

I've been asking some of the alien's that I see if they've heard anything from you. It's been so long since your last letter. I'm sure you're just busy out there… but I'm lonely. We're lonely. Lei absolutely loved her birthday gift. It's got a nice spot on her bed next to Scrump and Kanp. Though, her bed isn't really used much anymore. She spends most nights with me. She's going to wait until you come back to name it. You two always come up with the names together.

I went to the lighthouse. I took the package. I didn't know what to expect, but a part of me already had a feeling the moment I read your letter. Switch was there waiting for me. I'm not entirely too sure when the two met. But her eyes lit up at the sight of me. She opened the package and broke into tears. It was a small battery. Tattered by age and rusted by acid. Apparently it was a memento from when they first met. And it got me to thinking. Remember that shell we found on the beach the day you proposed to me? The odd round one, that shined with all the colours of the rainbow? I found it the other day. I didn't think much of it at the time. It brought a smile to my face though.

I can still see her goofy smile. The way you fumbled over your words. I was in tears before you even got half way through, and said yes before you even finished asking. I think I'll bring that shell back out. Even though it makes me miss you more, it makes me happy.

Victoria is absolutely fine. Don't worry so much. She's gaining strength back in her leg, and it doesn't hurt nearly as much as it used to. Accidents happen, and she knows you would have saved her if you could. She said the other day that once she's fully recovered, she wants to challenge you to another race. Once you're back of course.

Actually. The oddest thing happened. I ran into Myrtle and the others in town. Normally they'd either ignore me or make some rude comment but they didn't. It's funny, we're all adults. You'd think they'd start acting their own age, but some things never change. They actually gave me a hug and told me everything will be okay. I guess even the greatest enemies can be you closest friends some time.

Oh. Lei just came in. It's almost bed time. I'm sorry if the rest of this seems rushed. You know how she is just after her bath. Bath and then straight to bed. The routine helps to keep me going.

I just wanted to ask something. Pleakley stopped by today. He says 'hi' back to Jumba by the way. Anyway, he said he heard some odd rumors flying around. Something about squads going missing. And that RODENTS ships are popping up in places they shouldn't. Apparently, some of the injured think something weird is going on within the United Galactic Federation. I'm sure there is really nothing to it. But if you hear anything, can you let me know? I'm starting to grow a little worried.

Nani and everyone wanted me to say 'hi' and that they miss you too. I hope to hear from you soon.

Love your boojiboo,

Lilo


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Lilo,

I hope this letter reaches you before too long. It seems even the teleportation relays have now been corrupted by the RODENTs. Forcing our communication capabilities even farther back. Jumba is doing his absolute best to work out a solution. His contributions so far have been vital to our struggles. Until something comes up, I'm afraid this letter will have to be moved to you by hand. I hope nothing happens to it along the way. If I don't hear from you soon, I'll be forced to leave my post… Do something at the very least to get word to you.

I worry terribly that everything is going well back home. It sounds like you're doing wonderfully with your duties. I have not a single thought that you could fail them in any way. I just hope that the enemy doesn't make its way back to Earth. I've got Chopsuey patrolling the area. If he has time to stop in, please give him something to remind him of why we're fighting. I feel like he is slowly starting to slip and lose morale.

Please give a kiss to Lei for me. I'll do my best to think of some names for when I return. Every time I blink, I can see her black eyes looking up at me. Though, I imagine she's much bigger than me by now. I always said she was growing up to fast… now I'm missing it. How many months has it been since I last saw you? I don't even want to think about it.

I'm happy to hear Victoria is doing better. I'll still carry that burden with me until I see she is fully recovered and no longer has that limp. You know how I am. I can't help the way I feel.

I'm not surprised to hear that Sparky has a boojiboo. I've had my suspicions for a while now. The way he's been talking. It's good. I'm truly happy for him. I'll try even harder now to get him back on that side once Chopsuey is done over there. I wish I could come by. But my duties seem to be pushing me even farther and farther away. Order after order, battle after battle, and mission after mission. Losses, but also wins. We just pushed back another RODENT squad back, but it's like they keep coming out of nowhere. Like they know our every move. I received word that Reuben and Angel are finally talking again. It warms my heart to know that they worked things out. You never know what'll happen out here. It's best for them to communicate any way they can.

I won't trouble you with that though. It's not for you to worry about. I'm glad to hear that Myrtle's gang has some sort of heart. Even if it's a wrinkly black one. Gigi always said there was something to her that we just didn't see. But I'm skeptical. I can't not be. Years of tormenting you. Us. Especially after the marriage. All those names, all the words, all the looks. She even turned some of the town against us for a time. Sure they came around, but still. She's done too much for me to forgive it with one hug.

As for the rumors that Pleakley has been hearing. I've been hearing them myself. I'm not sure how much merit is in them, but I'm looking into it. [Redacted] we can still trust [redacted] Those that we've known for a long time [redacted] Everything will be fine, I'm sure. Our 'Ohana can't be beat. Right?

I will love you always,

Stitch


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Stitch,

[redacted], I'm not sure. [redacted] Things on Earth are getting more hectic. People are being thrown into a panic about the raging war. It sounds like it's getting closer and closer to us. Thank you for keeping a watch on our area. Lei and I are able to sleep a lot better knowing that you're keeping us in your thoughts. Please, don't do anything reckless. You need to keep to your post. We can't have the UGF going after you too. I'll always know you're okay. Don't worry. I know you'll make it through this. You're experiment 626, the strongest, and smartest being in the whole galaxy!

That's what I've always believed. Even before I fell in love you so long ago.

My duties are taking me away from Lei more and more sadly. The better I do the more they need it. It really is a sad cycle. She misses me so much, and I'm barely ever home. Victoria, Nani, David, and Keoni are all doing their best to watch over her for me. They know how much I'm needed. It just breaks my heart to hear my… our little girl say, "Where's mommy going?" Almost every day.

I did invite Chopsuey over when he made his way back to Earth. We gave him a nice warm, home cooked meal. Is it just me, or is his colours starting to fade? Is it possible that even this war is visually aging the cousins? Maybe it's just my imagination. The green just didn't seem as vibrant as before. Then again, it has been a long time since I've seen him. It's almost been a whole year now that we've been apart. Why are all the others able to come back in this direction, but you seem to be going further and further out?

I know how you still feel about Myrtle and the others. But they're becoming nicer and nicer. It's actually really odd now that I think about it. They aren't acting like they normally do. Maybe they're just really worried with what is going on, but I've been seeing them more and more often lately. It's almost like they're always where I'm going. The only time I don't see them is when I'm performing my duties, or when I'm at home. It's not even like we're hanging out. [redacted]

I think this is all starting to get to me. I hope this stupid war ends soon. How is it taking so long? I've heard a lot of the leaders have already been captured haven't they? All that's left is Hamsterveil and a few others. I imagine the Leroy clones are causing most of the problems, but still. You and the cousins can handle them just fine now. Especially with their weakness.

I'm really glad that we have the family we do. I just remembered back to when we first started dating. Everyone gave us their support fully. Even Cobra. He was able to put a stop to all the political problems.

Cobra actually just called recently. [redacted]. He asked how we've been able to hold up, and if I knew any way to get in touch with you. I told him same as everyone else. Letters are the only way. I'm not sure why he wanted to get in touch with you. Maybe you should start expecting a letter from-

Oh… Lei just woke up. I guess that's all the time I have. Hope to hear from you soon, boojiboo.

Love,

Lilo


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Lilo,

Oh, Lilo. I only wish I could tell you how much I miss you in person. This war has gone on far too long. I lay awake at night now. But I know we're winning. We're going to make it though. I can feel it.

* * *

><p>I think I've made some progress, and I'm even heading back towards Earth. I'm not sure if I'll be able<p>

to stop in for a visit. But at the very least I will be nearby. I wish I could see Lei and you while I'm there,

I know that's probably not going to happen though. I'm okay with this. Just knowing that you two are

safe is enough for me. I've attached a picture of a planet I think Lei will like. And I wrote something that I

needed to say to you on it. A little reminder of everything that you had taught me over the years. I hope

our distance isn't putting a strain on us. This is my way of showing how much I think of you, even though

there isn't much opportunity for us to speak.

So how is everyone doing? It's been a while since I was given an update on the family. I'm not up to talk

about Myrtle and them. How are Nani, David, Pleakley, Victoria, Lei, Cobra, and the cousins?

Fortunately, I have you to keep me up to date on them. I only ever get the time to write to you. Or, only

ever do I want to write to you. I just hope I'll be able to continue writing to you like I have been.

Time, or free time, is escaping me more and more.

Oh, Reuben and Sparky should be there to see you soon. Maybe even before you get this letter. I hope

that Reuben will get some time with Angel. And that Sparky will get some time with Switch. I am not

able to say why they are getting this time off. Just… please make sure they stay safe the

last thing I want is for anything to happen to them while they are taking their much needed break. I

know I'm not the one coming home again. I really am really sorry. I love you so much. Soon

our lives will be reunited again.

Perhaps I'll try to take a leave of absence. I'm sure I'd be allowed a little time. So I might get away from

everything that's going on. I don't know when. It probably won't be for a long time if at all. But

never fear. I'll always keep in touch with you if I can't come back to Earth.

Leave everything to me. I'm sure It'll all work out in the end. I know I say that a lot, I really believe it.

You do too. Don't you?

* * *

><p>Love,<p>

Stitch

(On Picture) Remember. 'Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets forgotten. Or LEFT behind.


End file.
